Transformed
by Soph G
Summary: While hiding from the officals, Sam and Dean run into an expermenting witch. How will Dean live with his new supernatural powers, especially with the witch hot on there trail? Contains SamDeanBobby and others. Fun playing with wincest, not graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I know the title for this story sucks but give it a chance please. Also I just thought this up and have quite a few ideas for this story so like I said there may but hints of wincest, much much later in the story and I'm not sure of the rating that is so help is needed for the help of the rating. Also ideas and reviews are loved, thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Dude, why did you pick here of all places?" Sam sighs, looking around the dark warehouse that seemed to be abandoned. If the huge hole in the rotting metal roof was any hint along with the dusty cobweb covered inside where machinery looked as thought it hadn't been seen inside in years.<p>

Dean grinned at his too tall baby brother "Why not? Come on Sammy! It's not like there's anyone here, hell it looks like the roof is about to collapse!" Dean joked as they walk side by side into the large building; their only source of light was Dean's small flashlight.

Sam glared at his brother "Exactly Dean, this place practically screams 'Danger' from the outside never mind in here" Sam growls, observing what he could see of the walls and the image of the whole building falling and crushing them reached his mind. He groaned inwardly when Dean stopped in the centre of the building and dropped his backpack.

"Aha! Here!" He cried happily, reminding Sam of a small child…. Although Dean was always like a child to Sam. Sometimes Sam felt that he was the older between the two but the constant nickname 'Sammy' reminded him he was the younger of the brothers.

Sam looked at the spot and sighed, dropping his own backpack. They were on the run from the officials from their last job and had needed a good hiding place. Dean had decided it was his turn to pick their hiding spot this time and Sam was starting to regret letting Dean lead the way.

He would never mention it to Dean in fear of an argument but whenever Dean picked the hiding place something would most defiantly go wrong. Although Sam couldn't tell if it was good or bad… the mistakes never happened to him but mostly to Dean.

He smirked as the less dangerous mistakes ran through his mind. He loved teasing Dean whenever something when wrong and neither where badly hurt but Dean's pride would always come out damaged. Like the time he'd gotten himself trapped in the toilets of an abandoned hospital after the part of the roof in front on the door crumbled and piled against the door… good times.

Sam had teased Dean for days after spending hours trying to get him out, being deliberately slow to laugh at Dean's furious screaming. But then their was the bad mistakes, like the time Dean had nearly died after the floor collapsed beneath him and he'd crashed through four story's of the building before he hit non rotting ground.

Sam still mocked him but the worry was always there as he had supported him with his broken leg and arm. Sam sighed, every time Dean picked the place it was an old building… Sam was starting to think Dean liked abandoned places and grinned at the thought of his brother having a deserted building fetish.

Things like this was the reason Sam loved his brother so much, he loved his child like antics even if he made out like he hated them, his protective spark and need to help and protect people. Dean would never admit it but he was soft when it came to helping innocents out.

"Earth to Sammy, come on dude where'd you go?" Dean called; waving a hand in front of Sam's dazed face. This snapped Sam back to reality and Dean's grinning face. Dean looked victorious that he brought Sam from his thoughts and he pointed towards a door in the distance.

"Wanna come investigate this dump?" Dean asked as he searched his brother's face and smiled when he saw annoyance on the younger boy's face.

"Is that why you picked this place?" Sam asked, annoyed that Dean was thinking of investigating in this delicate situation "Remember the last time you 'investigated' an abandoned building?" Sam continued sarcasm evident in his voice.

Dean scowled as he turned away childishly "That was just an accident, not like it'll happen again" he snapped sharply and Sam grinned in amusement as his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Oh so having your clothes stolen by a wild animal was an accident?" he mocked. Dean's face flushed with anger and embarrassment and even though Sam couldn't see his face he could see his brother shaking slightly in anger. Ohhh had he hit a nerve?

"Shut up Sammy, just because you're jealous that even animals love me" Dean said quickly and flustered. Sam chuckled at the reactions of his brother and had to keep from laughing out loud as the last time Dean had went off replayed in his mind.

"Oh that has nothing to do with it" Sam chuckled.

_Flashback_

"Stay here Sammy, I'll go investigate" Dean ordered his brother who was kneeling on the ground over the backpacks. Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brothers back as Dean made for the back door to the deserted swimming baths.

"Alright dude" Sam muttered as he shook his head and got ready to come running to Dean's rescue as he had too many many times before.

Dean meanwhile had reached the back door and opened it slowly. As soon as the door swung open he stepped outside to be greeted with the hot night air, no wind could be felt as the heat from the day still had the air heated quite hotly.

Dean grinned to himself when he saw a deserted swimming pool, the water still and uninterrupted as leaves from nearby trees floated on the surface. Since he hadn't had a break in a while… Dean looked around to make sure none could possibly see him, mostly his brother before he started stripping.

He felt his childish side bubble to the surface as the thought of cannon balling into the untouched water on a hot night filled his mind. Once he was clad in nothing and his clothes folded beside the pool he paced a way from the pool before sprinting and then jumping once in range of the pool, pulling his legs to his chest as he shouted in glee as he hit the warm water with a rather large splash.

He went under the surface and felt excitement course through his veins as he swam upwards and broke the surface, gasping for breath. He sighed in content as he floated on his back, gazing up at the shining stars, thoughts of his mother came to mind when he saw the stars.

_We used to look at them when I was young… _Dean pondered a little longer but was brought from his thoughts when he heard a rustling behind him and immediately stopped his floating and twirled round in time to see two stray dogs biting at his clothes.

"Hey!" he cried which succeeded in the dogs becoming startled as one grabbed his trousers and shirt and the other bit into his underwear. Dean's blood suddenly went cold as the animals fled, clothes stuck in their jaws.

"Come back! I'll kill you!" he screamed, grabbing the pool edge and hurled himself out of the warmish water into the now colder air. It wasn't his day he thought to himself as he started running, very aware of his complete nakedness.

"Dean!" he heard Sam scream but took no heed as he took off after the dogs, not knowing Sam had kicked open the door, holding up his gun and flashlight. Expecting danger but instead was met with a sight of his brother he _never _wanted to see.

He just stood frozen as he saw his brother completely naked, sprinting after two dogs all the while screaming as Sam got a good look at the stark white butt of Dean and immediately felt the need to grab a knife and gorge out his eyes.

_End of flashback_

Dean huffed as he headed towards the door, completely ignoring his brothers mocking laughs. How could he have known that jumping naked into a deserted outside swimming pool would result in his clothes being stolen?

Still to this day never returned? He flushed in embarrassment as he walked through the door, grumbling as he inspected this new part of the warehouse. He had never gotten those dogs and Sam had been responsible for calming him down and giving Dean some new clothes.

He still never let Dean live it down; he'd had too many bad jokes related to the subject the following months. He sighed as he pushed the thoughts from his head and started flashing his torch around the room and noticed an open door and swore he heard a faint voice.

He frowned to himself as he crept towards the door and stepped carefully inside, making sure to make no noise as he looked around the room and was startled when the door slammed shut behind him. Damn it! He quickly scanned the room, reaching for the waist band of his jeans for his gun.

He should have learned by now that his luck when it came to investigating by himself sucked. He froze when he heard deep cackling from behind him and an icy hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him from reaching his gun. Crap!

He twirled around quickly to see a tall man, maybe even taller than his baby brother, staring down at him. His caught arm now in front of him as he observed the tall and obviously stronger male.

He had light blue skin, his lips a deeper blue then his skin, his eyes completely devoid of colour, only the pupil wasn't white as the man locked gazes with his own green eyes.

He felt his skin crawl as the mans lips turned up into a smirk, his white hair hanging to his shoulders as he moved first, grabbing Dean's other wrist. But Dean reacted immediately, kicking out as he tried to take out the mans legs.

But he couldn't even budge the man so he yanked at his wrists but winced as the man tightened his hold. "What's wrong? I won't bite… much" the man purred, gazing at the smaller male before suddenly wiping the body around and bashed Dean's head, _hard _against the wall.

Dean heard a sickening crack before darkness consumed him, the last thing he remembered hearing was a scream and low chuckling, not registering it was his own voice.

* * *

><p>Sam's head snapped up from the back packs towards the door he'd last seen his brother. Had he heard a scream? Sam frowned in worry as he grabbed his gun and made his way cautiously towards the door, holding up his flashlight and gun.<p>

"Dean?" he called, opening the door and looked around for any sign of his brother, his heart hammering in his chest when he heard no reply his worry rocketed.

Suddenly he had a terrible feeling something had gone wrong. He searched some of the rooms, still no sign of his brother and all the while his worry and concern was almost sky high. He needed to check if Dean was alright.

"Dean!" he shouted, worry and desperation evident in his voice. Was this some joke? Or was Dean in real trouble? He soon cam up to the last room he hadn't checked, the door was tightly shut which made Sam think Dean couldn't have gone inside.

But he was running out of places so he took a deep breath and tried to open the door to find it was wedged shut. He frowned before stepping back and kicking the door open, rushing into the room with his gun at the ready and was amazed at what he saw.

Dean was lying on what looked like a table with a very tall man standing over him, chanting deeply as he pulled out a needle from his brother's arm and Sam saw three other needles already empty and disregarded, one last needle remained.

The man looked up at the taller brother and quickly grabbed the last of the needles, ready to inject but Sam shot his shoulder, earning a pain filled shout as the man gripped his shot shoulder and dropped the needle, the candles around Dean's body went out as the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Dean!" Sam cried, tucking away his gun as he ran to the still body of his older brother who looked like he was barely breathing.

"Hold on Dean! Hey wake up man!" Sam called, desperate from his brother and idol to be fine. Tears made their way into his eyes when he saw Dean's pale and pain filled face. What had that… _man _done to his brother!

Sam gathered Dean up and ran towards the car outside, unaware of the changes happening inside Dean's body.

* * *

><p>The first thing Dean felt was a killer headache. Had he been drinking last night? He racked his memories and frowned when he remembered the man knocking him out.<p>

He started to feel panicked as the memory of being knocked unconscious flooded him mind, how could he be so stupid! And he'd went down scarily easily… was he losing his touch?

He groggily opened his eyes, whimpering as light attacked him. What the! Once he squinted long enough his eyes adjusted and was amazed when he saw the ceiling in amazing detail. He could see every dint and curve and crack in the paint of the ceiling.

He'd never been able to see so well in his life! What had that man done to him? He quickly scanned the room and noticed he was in a motel room, his brother sitting in a chair beside him as he slept, worry etched into his face.

He felt relief flood through him, making him relax. Suddenly he realised he could hear much better than he could before, along with a heightened sense of smell. He wrinkled his nose as he smelt all sorts of scents as sounds attacked his ears.

Egh! Who was making so much noise? He clapped his hands over his ears… to find they weren't there. He froze. Where were his ears? He started panicking as he felt in place of his ears just the feeling of his jaw line.

Where were his ears! He suddenly felt something twitch on the top of his head and froze, hesitantly reaching up and recoiled when he touched something warm and soft… kitten fur soft. What the hell! He looked at his brother, the things on his head twitched as he heard his brother's heart beat.

"Sam!" He called, panicking as he jumped of the bed and ran towards the mirror in the bathroom and froze at his reflecting, his chest heaving and his eyes wide open.

The soft things on his head where… ears! He stared at the cat looking ears as they twitched, he noticed they were orange and as he turned his head to the side he noticed the black stripes along the back. He stared at the pink insides that had white fur poking out.

"Why do I have T-Tiger ears!" he cried as he stared at the ears that were unmistakably tiger ears and then at the spot normal human ears were supposed to be but like he felt, it was just the ending of his jaw line… no ears at all.

What had happened to him! He froze when he felt something on the bottom on his spine and realised it felt like his spine was longer somehow.

His eyes widened more. He couldn't have… could he? He looked down and saw his fear. A long orange and black striped tail was attached to the bottom of his spine, curling up as it nearly touched the floor. The tip was a pure white colour and he suddenly felt dizzy.

He had a tail… A tail! "Sammy!" he shouted in horror, Sam was hovering in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Dean, I see you woke up" he whispered, glancing at his brothers new tail. They were in for a long and stressful time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review please ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey Dean, I see you woke up" he whispered, glancing at his brothers new tail. They were in for a long and stressful time._

Dean blinked a few times. Why wasn't Sam freaking out? He had tiger ears and a tail! "Sammy! What the hell happened to me?" he demanded, he needed answers and needed them now.

Sam had to hold in a snort at how cute Dean had looked when he'd blinked like that, it would be humorous if not so serious. "Calm down Dean, I have no idea what happened to you. I was waiting for you to wake up so we can go to Bobby's" Sam explained, he was a bit freaked out as the ears on Dean's head stood upright, twitching as his tail curled up more.

"Why didn't you just take me when I was asleep?" Dean asked, his eyes wide as he stared at his tall brother. Sam sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it. Lets just get going" Dean told Sam as the panick died down slightly. He took a step forward and suddenly the room was dancing. He blinked rapidly, willing it to stop as he swayed slightly.

"Whoa, easy tiger" Sam mumbled, rushing forward and supporting Dean. He chuckled when his brother growled.

"Sam" Dean growled warningly at the new nickname. Sam grinned as he helped Dean back onto his bed and started preparing some food for his older brother.

"What, I couldn't help it" Sam joked, getting some water and finished of the food. He could feel Dean's glare on his back.

"You call me that I'll call you moose" Dean warned, making Sam chuckle. When he finished the food he came over beside the now sitting Dean and handed it too him. Dean immediately devoured the food.

"Wow I'm starving, how long was I out?" Dean asked, finishing his food in seconds. Sam sighed, worry ebbing in his mind as he thought of Dean's 'transformation'.

"About a week" Sam answered. Dean's eyes widened at the news, his eyes twitching as if hearing wrong. Sam suddenly noticed Dean's tail had wrapped lightly around his midsection, his ears where yet again standing to attention.

'Seems like they move with his emotions' Sam thought to himself and thought about how Dean had started growing his ears and tail.

"How did these… things appear anyway?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and shuddered.

"Well after I brought you here, you were barely breathing. I tried to wake you up but you just didn't move. Dude it kinda freaked me out" Sam told Dean, completely truthful.

"Well that night you just started screaming, it sounded like you were in complete agony and I have no doubt you were. When I looked you over I noticed that the tiger ears were starting to grow an your head" Sam grimaced at the blood coating the ears as they pushed out of his brothers head at an inhuman growing pace.

"I don't know how your human ears disappeared… but blood was all over your new ears and where your old one were. After another day those ears were fully grown… I had no idea what to do!" Sam glanced at Dean to see he was engrossed in the story and also confused.

"You were either screaming or whimpering the whole time and then once your ears where done… you started screaming and rolled over to your stomach in your sleep" Sam paused "Your tail took the longest and looked the most painful for you. I had to clean off all the blood and I was just hoping for when you woke up" Sam finished.

"How come I don't remember any pain?" Dean asked, confusion evident on his features. Sam smirked as he observed Dean, whose tail was still around his torso as the white of the tail lazily swung from where in rested on his thigh.

Dean's ears where now gently dipping down as Dean relaxed. Sam found the whole picture extremely cute "I have no idea Dean, maybe you were in a really deep sleep" Sam replied.

Dean sighed and looked down and frowned as he saw his tail around his waist "It's still creepy…" Dean muttered, staring at the tail in fascination.

Sam grinned as he got up, starting to pack his bags "Same here tiger, lets get going to Bobby's" Sam told the man who glared at him yet again. Sam saw the nickname at a way to get back for his own nickname.

Soon they were packed up but now they were trying to find a cap in the dirty motel room. "Dude, why can't we just go!" Dean growled, surprising Sam at how animal like he sounded as his tail was wrapped around his right thigh with his ears laid on his head as he searched for a cap.

"Because normal people don't have tiger ears on the top of their head" Sam retorted as he found his old brown cap. "Here, I got one" Sam announced, handing the cap to his brother who angrily put it on his head, covering his ears.

Soon they where in the car and driving towards Bobby's, Dean driving as his tail was once again around his waist with his cap off and ears standing upright on his head as he listened to the music that was much quieter than normal.

Sam raised an eyebrow as they drove. "Dude, what's with the music? Normally your deafening me" Sam asked, Dean looked at him as though he was stupid.

"What do you mean? The music is loud" he told him, head cocked to the side and again Sam couldn't ignore the fact that Dean looked cute like that.

"No it's not, I can just hear it" Sam told him, pointing at the volume number and Dean looked surprised then scowled.

"My ears must be more sensitive… I can hear it quite loudly actually" he muttered and Sam rose an eyebrow. He knew his ears would be more sensitive but this was ultra sensitive.

"My eyes are better… and did I mention you stink? When was the last time you had a shower?" Dean asked, his nose wrinkling. Sam grinned but felt concern well up. All his senses where heightened? What had that guy done to him?

"Hey, for a matter of fact I had one two days ago" Sam answered and Dean looked slightly surprised but before he could retort Sam cut him off "Why is your tail around you midsection so much? You givin yourself a hug?" Sam mocked.

Dean glared at him "I don't know Sammy, maybe its got to do with I don't want to sit on my tail" Dean snapped, glaring at the tail around his midsection "Not like I can control it yet you know" he muttered under his breath.

After a few hours of arguing and name calling they reached Bobby's and Dean was out of the car and sprinting to the older hunter. He needed help and needed it now.

He knocked on the door and by the time Sam had gotten out of the car, sighing and chuckling had reached him Bobby wrenched the door open and his eyes visibly widened at the site of Dean.

"What have ya done now ya idjits" he muttered, Dean's ears flattened on his head and his tail was let down but the end was curled up slightly as he flashed Bobby a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ;) Please review and tell me what you think, also ideas would be great although I know what the plot is, if any of you want to see something happen e.g. funny or cute etc then please review or send a PM to me, I'll really appreciate that :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"_What have ya done now ya idjits" he muttered, Dean's ears flattened on his head and his tail was let down but the end was curled up slightly as he flashed Bobby a cheeky grin._

Bobby stared at Dean's new ears and it took him a few minutes to take in the boy's new appearance. "Hey Bobby… sorry to appear unannounced but as you can see Dean has a little problem.

Bobby blinked a few times, watching as Dean stared at him with wide eyes, his ears standing up straight as he took in Bobby's clearer face as he sniffed to take in Bobby's smell.

Bobby watched in strange fascination and confusion as Dean did all these things. Dean meanwhile was analyzing everything about Bobby, he'd already took in everything about Sam from living so close with him and then with his new and better he knew his personal smell.

He wrinkled his nose when he took in Bobby's smell, he smelled like whiskey and various other alcoholic drinks. He knew Bobby drank but the smell was so strong he was sure he was getting drunk just smelling him.

He took in Bobby's clear face, memorizing it so he could recognise him anywhere and he could hear his heart beat as he stood quite close to him and noticed his heart rate was different to Sam's and frowned at this.

They had different heart rates? Must be because Sam is younger he wondered. He then realised what he was doing. His eyes widened at his seemingly instinctive reactions of seeing Bobby and almost growled when he knew he was doing this because of the spell.

He wondered why he'd done all that and came to the conclusion it was to get used to the man and be able to track him down if he was in need and protect him.

Bobby's eyes widened when he saw Dean's eyes droop down lazily as he relaxed and then he saw the tail swing higher in the air as the end curled up further and he would have laughed if he wasn't so shocked at how cute and vulnerable he looked.

"So have you ever seen this before?" Sam asked and Bobby shook his head as he watched Dean who smiled at him with a dazzling smile.

Bobby sighed and shook his head which caused him to lose his smile, his tail drooping. "What do you mean?" Dean cried ears up and tail whipping up and curling at the top as he growled, shocking both Sam and Bobby as he sounded like a pure tiger.

"Calm down ya Idjit, I'll look into it but after I finish this case" Bobby muttered, rubbing his face. Dean's ears twitched.

"Case! I need to get rid of these… things! We'll take it!" he cried, crossing his arms as a scowl reached his face. Sam blinked at how aggravated Dean was and how he had just took a case in his situation.

"Dean, we can't do a case when your in this condition" Sam warned, they had no idea of the side effects of this seemingly likely spell from that man who Sam was sure was a witch. Dean glared at him, his eyes flashing and reminded Sam of a wild animal.

"Sam, I think Dean should stay here too but even if you say no he'll just go by himself" Bobby sighed as the men walked into the house and he shut the down behind them. Sam sighed as he saw Dean grin childishly at having Bobby on his side.

He was shocked at how quick Dean had come around from being angry to plain childlike. "Glad you see it my way Bobby! So what's this case?" Dean asked, looked at Bobby curiously who was pouring a glass of whiskey.

"Wendigo, I've already tracked down it's hideout but I just have to do down and kill the thing" he told them and took a swig of his drink, causing Dean to frown.

"How many victims?" Sam asked as he noticed Dean frowning but shrugged it off, if it was really urgent Dean would say something… or at least he hoped he would.

Bobby sat at his desk and put down his drink, watching to two men that he considered like his own sons. "Ten before I got on the case and ya need to hurry before more unlucky idjits go camping in its forest" He answered.

Sam nodded; it wasn't such a hard job and should be ok for him and Dean. They'd dealt with much worse so he nodded but frowned as Dean started making for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, rising an eyebrow at Dean's retreating back and swinging tail.

"To the car Sammy, get the coordinates and meet me outside. We best get to that place, I sense something bad is gonna happen and we better get it done before that can happen" Dean called as he opened Bobby's door and was about to step out when he stopped "Bobby, make sure to search well ok? And stop drinking so much alcohol… you reek of it" he called.

Sam watched in shock as Dean left before he turned to Bobby who chuckled and chugged down his whiskey "Here Sam, make sure to look after that Idjit. We have no idea what else will happen to him" he warned Sam as he handed over some papers before he started looking at books to find the spell Dean was under.

Sam sighed before heading out to the car where Dean was sitting in the car, bobbing his head to a song Sam couldn't hear from this distance. It was weird how before all this Dean would have been blasting the music for the whole country to hear and now Sam couldn't even hear it from a short distance.

If that was loud to Dean he knew his ears were very sensitive and he wouldn't be surprised if he'd heard his and Bobby's conversation.

He grinned as he got in the car with Dean, ready for the trip.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he had lost that hunter. He had wanted to experiment on the kind that had killed hundreds of his comrades. But he hadn't finished the spell; the hunter was probably dead by now after missing the last needle.<p>

He sighed as he looked at the young girl he's grabbed off the street. Humans were so easy to overthrow and kill, the girl looked about eight. He'd never tried on such a young human so he was excited to see how this experiment would go.

He started the chant as he started injecting the young girl, she didn't move throughout the entire spell but he knew she was alive as when he finished the spell her breathing picked up rapidly. It was like this for all the others and he watched with little surprise as she started becoming disfigured.

He watched as she screamed and writhed in his sleep, her nails lengthening to a point where the skin started to split, he watched as the skin on her cheeks started ripping apart and large orange tuffs of hair spurted out from the wounds.

He sighed as this continued all over her skin but only in patches and knew it was another failure. Her ears where already rotting, the skin pulling itself apart as her ears fell from her head, leaving gaping wounds in their place. One tiger ear spurted from the back of her head, completely in the wrong place.

He felt no grief or guilt as she continued to scream, still sleeping on even thought her hands where clawing at her stomach, cutting open the soft skin on her stomach as the blood poured from the various wounds.

She suddenly stopped her thrashing, her arms going limp as she opened her eyes for the last time, one eye a dazzling bright yellow where as the other was her natural light green. She looked weakly up, blood coating her lips.

When she opened her mouth to talk he noticed how some teeth where the normal human shape whereas the others where sharp and elongated, like a tigers. "Why?" she asked, tears spilling down her now completely disfigured face.

She then wheezed her last breath, her eyes still open and lifeless with the shining of unshed tears still fresh in them. He shrugged; he saw nothing but a failed experiment under him. He felt no guilt or remorse; he grabbed a scalpel from near him.

"Time to cut the turkey" he muttered as he neared her face with the scalpel, not even bothering to close her eyes in respect for her death.

"One day I will get this right" He growled. "No matter how many bodies I have to carve up, I will succeed" he muttered to the dead girl. He was close too, he could feel it. Along with the fact that some of his victims had survived but where still completely disfigured and wrong in his mind.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as they walked through the forest, flashing their light around as the searched for the Wendigo.<p>

"You sure it's here? All I've seem is trees, trees and oh more trees" Dean grumbled, his ears flat on his skull, effectively blocking out the annoying sounds of all the small animals and bugs in the forest, his tail wrapped around his waist.

There he was stroking the fur on his own tail and was surprised at how relaxing it was from him. Who knew stroking a tiger tail could be so relaxing and peaceful.

Sam glared at his whining brother "You're the one who wanted to do this now!" he complained, annoyed with Dean's moaning. Dean pouted at him, making Sam think of a lost dog and the ears weren't helping the slightest with his image.

"Well I thought we would have found it by now!" Dean snapped and Sam sighed, he wanted to give up on his whiny brother.

"Well use your super hearing" Sam suggested and Dean glared at his but did as he suggested which made Sam jump for joy inwardly.

Dean's ears rose up as he listened carefully, trying to ignore the overlapping sounds of the forest animals and insects. He sound heard a faint deep growling and frowned, pinpointing his ears in that direction instead of swivelling around. He pushed past all the other sounds, hearing it again he knew it was quite far away.

He guessed it was either the Wendigo or a bear, he listened more as he pinpointed clearly on that one sound and listened to the sound patterns, identifying the slight more human sounding hint in the growl that you wouldn't hear on a bear.

When he opened his eyes he grinned as he pointed in the direction and they both headed towards that place, Dean taking big whiffs of the air as he went. Soon he was smelling dried blood and rotting bodies. He was pretty sure they were close.

He looked to Sam and frowned when he didn't see him behind him. "Sam?" he called gently, his instincts told him to hurry and find his little brother so he retraced his steps, looking with his improved eyesight for slight tracks as he smelt the air for his brothers scent and listened carefully.

Again he was annoyed with the creatures in the forest for muddling up in hearing and scent but soon caught onto Sam's trail and was moving quickly, listening carefully for the growling again but heard nothing. Suddenly he heard Sam's shout.

He was full on sprinting now, he moving quicker than he thought any human could, he wasn't even out of breath as he felt his instincts scream at him to find and protect Sam, his heart was hammering in his chest when he reached his bother.

He froze when he saw the scene in front of him. Sam lying on the floor, his eyes barely open with his chest bleeding terribly from the large claw like slashes on his chest, one of his ones where swollen shut and Dean could see with his sight that his head was bleeding badly and noticed the slightly odd angle of his ankle.

He guessed his ankle was broken and he could hear his brothers pained gasps and his lungs rattle as he dragged in air.

Dean saw red. He growled low and inhuman as he fixed his gaze on the Wendigo that had obviously hurt his little brother. At the sound the thing turned around and if Dean thought they were ugly before, seeing the being in very high definition was just disturbing as he snarled at the disfigured face and felt completely enraged at the glee he saw in the depth of its eyes.

He suddenly started feeling strange as such strong emotions ran through him, ripping at him from the inside out as he felt his teeth start to lengthen and pop into place as his jaw grew larger along with his head and he ducked down on all fours out of instinct.

All the while staring in rage at the one who dared to hurt his brother, ignoring the pain that cursed through him as his muscles grew larger and his arms and legs started taking a more feline shape, his torso also changing as he growled.

He was going to rip this thing to shreds! He growled low and dangerously as he continued to feel the anger and pain running through him as his clothes ripped as he changed form, his bones changing length and shape.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was his brother staring at him in horror. In Dean's place was left a snarling and angry tiger, looking at the Wendigo in front of it in complete anger.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think or if you think something needs to be improved :) Thanx again and thanks to the people who have reviewed, means alot to me to know people are actually reading this :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"_Dean!" Sam cried._

Sam was completely frozen. He'd just seen his older brother turn into a full on tiger. Dean looked completely livid as he bared his long sharp fangs at the Wendigo, his now yellow eyes blazing brightly as his tiger face snarled at the creature.

He'd never imaged Dean would turn into a tiger and honestly he was scared of his brother, the power in his now feline body was scary as he readied himself to lunge at the now surprised monster that not a few minutes ago had nearly killed him.

He suddenly felt guilt stab through him, Dean had turned into a tiger because of his stupidity and getting found by the Wendigo. Dean had obviously been angry at seeing Sam in a near death state at that had triggered the change.

Sam just hoped Dean wouldn't be a tiger for the rest of his life and watched in horror as Dean lunged at the Wendigo. Both the bodies crashed to the floor, Sam had to cover his ears as loud snarls ripped through the air as the two beasts clawed and bit at each other.

The earth flew into the air as they rolled together, claws ripping up mud and leaves whenever the target was missed. From what Sam could see from the flurry of limbs was that Dean was winning, his anger making him an even more ferocious opponent.

Sam suddenly realised he should be helping his brother and immediately grabbed his backpack from beside him from where it had been ripped off when the Wendigo had attacked him. He rummaged as quickly as he could through the bag, his adrenaline rush helping fight off most of the pain he was going through.

Although it was getting harder to breathe without pain and his vision was getting slowly more and more blurry. But he was determined to at least try and help Dean.

He turned back to the mess of the beasts and noticed Dean on the Wendigo, his large jaws locked on its throat as he snarled and shook the body like a rag doll, ripping the flesh of its flesh in which the Wendigo howled in pain at, clawing Dean's striped feline back.

Sam winced when he saw the amount of claw and bite marks on his brother who still looked completely enraged in his tiger form.

"Dean get out of the way!" Sam called, grabbing his flare gun from his bag and aimed it at the Wendigo. Dean's yellow eyes snapped up at Sam as he snarled, not wanting to let go of his prey. Dean wasn't in there right now, Sam noticed, just an animal that seemed intent on killing the being beneath him.

Goosebumps broke over his skin and he silently begged Dean would come back from his senses so he could set the Wendigo on fire. To his luck the Wendigo get his brother off itself but Sam felt rage pool in his stomach as he brother, while distracted by Sam, had a thick and sharp claw cut deep into his stomach.

Dean howled, his teeth coming from the Wendigo's skin as he was shoved of the creature with a high pitched yelp. Sam reacted in the second the Wendigo was dazed on the floor and shot the flare at it, successfully setting it on fire.

He watched with a slight sense of achievement as the Wendigo howled in pain as its skin was engulfed in flames, its flesh burning down to the bone. He looked away as it got too bright for his fuzzy eyes and when he looked back it was nothing but a pile of smouldering ashes.

He breathed heavily, sickened by the scent of blood and burn flesh. He could hear deeper and pained breathes and looked at Dean who was still in tiger form as he lay on the ground, looking at Sam with intense yellow eyes that were filled with many emotions.

Sam shivered at the unnatural look of human intelligence on the tigers face and knew that Dean had returned to his senses and looked around confusedly and grunted in what Sam guessed was amusement or achievement at the ashes of the Wendigo.

"D-dean?" Sam whispered weakly, the strength from his adrenaline rushing from his body and he sagged against the cool earth floor. His breathes where laboured and all of the damage the Wendigo had done to his returned like a brick wall, crushing him in pain.

He moaned in pain, Dean's ears twitched at the sound as he forgot about his pain filled body and got up on all fours and rushed to Sam's side, green showing in his yellow eyes as he tried to return into a human form but nothing happened, he was still a tiger.

He had no idea to help his brother who passed out as soon as Dean reached his side. Dean's eyes widened when this happened and he groaned softly in his throat, trying to talk to his little brother. He nuzzled the mans face with his soft fur and licked his cheek, tasting blood and sweat.

The attempts to wake the young Winchester failed. Dean was scared and confused, he didn't know how to help Sam in this form, everything was different and he didn't really understand how to use his body on all fours to carry Sam.

He groaned again, nudging Sam's face but Sam was out cold. What was he going to do? Dean looked around and spotted Sam's phone. If only Sam could wake up and call for help! Even better if he could turn human again but he had no idea _how _to do that.

He grabbed the phone with his teeth gently and after a very long time and struggle that was causing Sam precious time he managed to call bobby using his nose and teeth.

The phone had been luckily been left on speaker phone and soon he heard Bobby's gruff, tired voice.

"_Hello? Sam?_" Bobby asked and was surprised to hear a deep and loud growl that sound desperate. "_Sam? What are ya playing at boy!_" he cried and was answered with a deep whining sound.

It didn't sound fake to Bobby and he was confused. Then it hit him, had Dean lost his voice and his voice had taken on a tiger characteristic like his ears.

"_Dean? What the hell boy!_" Bobby shouted and Dean sighed inwardly as he thanked whatever god there was that Bobby was smart enough to figure it out.

Worry pooled in his stomach when he saw Sam who was getting pretty pale and not for his chest rising up and down he'd think he'd be dead.

He needed help… _now._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) please review, I really would love any thoughts on this :) Thanks for keeping with my story and reading it and I really hope your enjoying it :) Review please! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_He needed help… now._

"_Dean, where the hell are ya boy!_" Bobby asked from the other side of the phone, worry was evident in his voice but Dean couldn't do anything but whine into the phone, anger starting to pool in his stomach.

He suddenly wished that Bobby could speak tiger. "_Dean put Sam on, I don't understand a word ya saying!_" Bobby ordered and Dean glanced at the still pale form of Sam and growled deeply at his surrogate father.

Didn't Bobby think he _knew _he couldn't understand him? He felt the urge to throttle something as he watched Sam's laboured breathing and suddenly realised that calling Bobby wouldn't help at the moment unless he figured something had gone wrong.

"_Son, what's wrong with Sam? Is he hurt?_"Bobby asked, worry clearly heard in his voice but Dean had no idea who to communicate with the older hunter.

He settled for whining and growling low in his throat but Bobby didn't seem to understand. "_Boy I can't speak animal! Give me some sign, Idjit!_" Bobby was growing frustrated and he knew something was wrong.

Dean growled angrily as he looked around the forest and racked his mind for something he could give Bobby but couldn't think.

He looked at Sam and nudged his face again and licked over his nose, needing some sort of response and almost jumped for joy when Sam moaned in pain and cracked open his eyes.

"Dean" he murmured and Dean licked his face in a comforting sense as he nudged at the phone where Bobby was shouting for a response after hearing Sam's voice.

Sam looked up his brother-turned tiger and spoke up quietly as Dean sat next to the phone, nudging it closer so he could talk and hear better.

"Bobby, we need your help" Sam was amazed to feel how weak his voice was and panick when through him as he realised how badly hurt he actually was.

"_I gathered that ya Idjit_" Bobby said but Dean could hear the relief in his voice along with the ever growing worry. "_Where are ya? What's up with Dean?_" Bobby asked as he gathered that Sam was injured and something was up with Dean.

Sam clenched his eyes shut as he felt his headache getting worse "We're in the forest where the Wendigo was… don't worry we killed it but it attacked me before Dean could see. Bobby you better hurry up on that cure for Dean" Sam sighed as he could almost Bobby frowning.

"_What ya mean boy? Did something else change than just his voice?_" Bobby questioned and Sam glanced at Dean who was staring intently at him, his eyes narrowed and Sam felt unnerved at the amount of emotions within there depths that shouldn't be there in a real tigers eyes.

"Try his whole body Bobby" Sam whispered. There was a silence as Dean sniffed and watched the area that was gradually becoming lighter with the rising sun. Sam could tell Bobby was thinking over what he just said before Bobby clicked.

"_Y-ya don't mean…_" he asked, voice unsteady. Sam nodded to himself as he tried to push the pain he was feeling to the back of his mind.

"Yeah, he's now a fully fledged tiger" he answered and knew they needed to sort out this unbelievable problem of his brother being a tiger.

"Bobby we need to get out of this forest, Dean is hurt too and unfortunately me too. I don't know where about in the forest we are but… can you track this phone or something?" Sam asked weakly, already feeling faint again.

"_Sure boy, hang in there_" Bobby warned him before hanging up. Sam sighed, dropping the phone onto his chest, completely exhausted and in much pain.

Dean watched as Sam closed his eyes and hoped the boy wouldn't fall asleep again, even though Sam needed rest from his pain Dean was scared out of his mind he wouldn't wake up again so he nuzzled his brothers face, licking his cheek in a comforting manner.

"Dean" Sam whispered, pain evident in his voice and Dean really wanted to get rid out that sound from his baby brothers voice.

He whined lowly, nuzzling him more, showing the younger that he was there for him. "Y-you ok Dean?" Sam murmured weakly, smiling slightly as he looked at the tiger nuzzling him. Dean was shocked at what his brother just asked him.

He was dying and asking him if he was ok? Shouldn't he be more worried about himself dying in a forest? He growled and whined this at his brother but Sam just chuckled, he knew Dean would be shocked he'd ask that in the situation he was in right now.

But Sam thought Dean would realise that the younger worshiped Dean and worried about him just as he worried for him. Dean was his older brother and best friend so he watched as the tiger curled up to his side, licking his face in a comforting way and Sam had to admit it… having Dean licking his face soothingly was calming him down.

But the pain was still there. He groaned in pain again, breaths coming in quickly and he felt Dean tense beside him, his large furry body helping to keep him warm. Dean yipped as he licked Sam's face again. "Dean… we need to get to a hospital… y-your hurt" Sam murmured, panick in his voice.

He knew Dean was hurt, he could see patches of dried blood clinging to his brothers fur and was reminded of the deep gash he had gotten in his stomach.

"L-leave me… go get help" Sam whimpered to his brother, looking at him pleadingly. He didn't want Dean to die of blood loss because of him but he noticed that Dean wasn't going to leave him either… he was stuck on what to do.

Dean watched in horror as Sam passed out yet again and he growled at his brother, willing for him to wake up. _Damn it! Fine, I'll carry him if that's what it takes! _He knew Bobby wouldn't be there till maybe hours so he wasn't going to wait as he thought on how to carry Sam to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please keep up the reviews (means the world to me) and give me your suggestions and thoughts or if you like the direction the story is headed or how to improve my writing. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in ages, i totally forgot to upload my storys . Anyway please review and sorry again!<strong>


End file.
